harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Warwick Davis
Warwick Ashley Davis (Epsom, 3 febbraio 1970) è un attore britannico, affetto da nanismo. È noto per aver interpretato Willow Ufgood in Willow, Wicket W. Warrick in Guerre stellari: Il ritorno dello Jedi, Filius Vitious e Unci-Unci nei film di Harry Potter, il protagonista in Leprechaun e nei suoi sequel, Marvin l'androide paranoico in Guida galattica per autostoppisti ed appare in un cameo nel film Ray interpretando la parte di Oberon. Si è anche distinto per aver interpretato il ruolo di un grottesco ed inquietante nano, Knackerman, indossato come uno zaino sulle spalle di un energumeno, nel film splatter Small Town - La città della morte. Nel 1991 sposa l'attrice Samantha D. Burroughs, anch'essa affetta da nanismo. I due si erano conosciuti nel set del film Willow. Dal matrimonio nascono tre figli: Lloyd, nato nel 1991 ma morto subito dopo la nascita; Annabelle, nata nel 1997 e Harrison, nato nel 2003. Filmografia Cinema *Il ritorno dello Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi), regia di Richard Marquand (1983) *Labyrinth - Dove tutto è possibile (Labyrinth), regia di Jim Henson (1986) *Willow, regia di Ron Howard (1988) *The Princess and the Dwarf, regia di Mary Grace-Phelan (1989) *Leprechaun, regia di Mark Jones (1993) *Leprechaun 2, regia di Rodman Flender (1994) *Leprechaun 3, regia di Brian Trenchard-Smith (1995) *Leprechaun 4 - Nello spazio (Leprechaun 4: In Space), regia di Brian Trenchard-Smith (1997) *Il mistero del principe Valiant (Prince Valiant), regia di Anthony Hickox (1997) *Elfy Elf - Chi trova un amico trova un tesoro (A Very Unlucky Leprechaun), regia di Brian Kelly (1998) *Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace), regia di George Lucas (1999) *Il mondo è magia - Le nuove avventure di Pinocchio (The New Adventures of Pinocchio), regia di Michael Anderson (1999) *The White Pony, regia di Brian Kelly (1999) *Leprechaun 5 (Leprechaun: In the Hood), regia di Rob Spera (2000) – direct-to-video *Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone), regia di Chris Columbus (2001) *Al's Lads, regia di Richard Standeven (2002) *Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), regia di Chris Columbus (2002) *Leprechaun 6 - Ritorno nel ghetto (Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood), regia di Steven Ayrmolooi (2003) – direct-to-video *Scannati vivi (Skinned Deep), regia di Gabriel Bartalos (2004) *Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), regia di Alfonso Cuarón (2004) *Ray, regia di Taylor Hackford (2004) *Guida galattica per autostoppisti (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy), regia di Garth Jennings (2005) *Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco, regia di Mike Newell (2005) *Small Town - La città della morte (Small Town Folk), regia di Peter Stanley-Ward (2007) *Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, regia di David Yates (2007) *Agent One-Half, regia di Brian Bero (2008) *Le cronache di Narnia - Il principe Caspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian), regia di Andrew Adamson (2008) *Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), regia di David Yates (2009) *Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1), regia di David Yates (2010) *Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2), regia di David Yates (2011) *Il cacciatore di giganti (Jack the Giant Slayer), regia di Bryan Singer (2013) *Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza, regia di J. J. Abrams (2015) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, regia di Gareth Edwards (2016) Televisione *L'avventura degli Ewoks (The Ewok Adventure), regia di John Korty – film TV (1984) *Il ritorno degli Ewoks (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor), regia di Jim Wheat e Ken Wheat – film TV (1985) *Le cronache di Narnia - Il principe Caspian e il viaggio del veliero (Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader) – serie TV, 6 episodi (1989) *The Silver Chair – serie TV, episodi 1x01-1x02 (1990) *Zorro – serie TV, episodio 2x20 (1991) *I viaggi di Gulliver (Gulliver's Travels), regia di Charles Sturridge – miniserie TV (1996) *The Fast Show – serie TV, episodio 3x08 (1997) *Il magico regno delle favole (The 10th Kingdom) – serie TV, 4 episodi (2000) *Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes – serie TV, episodio 1x03 (2001) *La vera storia di Biancaneve (Snow White), regia di Caroline Thompson – film TV (2001) *Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible – serie TV, episodio 1x06 (2001) *Carrie & Barry – serie TV, episodio 1x05 (2004) *Comedy Lab – serie TV, episodio 8x04 (2006) *Extras – serie TV, episodio 2x03 (2006) *M.I. High - Scuola di spie (M.I. High) – serie TV, episodio 3x11 (2008) *Merlin – serie TV, episodio 3x08 (2010) *Dick and Dom's Funny Business – serie TV, episodio 1x03 (2011) *Life's Too Short – serie TV, 7 episodi (2011) *Doctor Who - serie TV, episodio 7x12 (2013) Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Warwick Davis è stato doppiato da: *Vittorio Stagni in Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco, Leprechaun 6 - Ritorno nel ghetto, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, Harry Potter e il Principe mezzosangue, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 *Luigi Ferraro in Leprechaun 2, Leprechaun 3, Leprechaun 4 - Nello spazio, Leprechaun 5 *Massimo Giuliani in Leprechaun *Gaetano Varcasia in Willow *Pino Ammendola in La vera storia di Biancaneve *Franco Mannella in Ray, Il Cacciatore di Giganti *Ambrogio Colombo in Doctor Who *Luca Dal Fabbro in Merlin *Davide Lepore in Scannati vivi *Sandro Pellegrini in Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale (cassiere della Gringott) *Mario Scaletta in Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1 e Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 (Unci-Unci) Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori Nani (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP1 Categoria:Attori in HP2 Categoria:Attori in HP3 Categoria:Attori in HP4 Categoria:Attori in HP5 Categoria:Attori in HP6 Categoria:Attori in HP7 Categoria:Attori in HP8